


[podfic] First Night: Someone Else

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is delighted by Camelot, and especially by all the hunky men. He thinks he's in luck when he sees the most beautiful of them all on his first night in Camelot: a golden-haired knight brushing down his horse in the stables…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] First Night: Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413733) by [harlequin (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin). 



> podfic betaed by Dodificus

  
  
cover art by cybel <3

Download: [mp3 (17 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014012701.zip) or [m4b (14 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014012702.zip)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/bbob329yyy8sosiqpp2e)


End file.
